Nevermore
by Medusalith
Summary: [Rated M for language, situations, and lemon in the future. FemMage Inquisitor x Cullen]


**Hey guys! So this is a new story of mine! It is a Cullen x Inquisitor story and as you have noticed it kinda starts in the middle of the story. I have been having trouble writing my other story from the beginning so you know what! I will start it here! I want to focus on the major events of the game just as much as the small events in between. So I hope you enjoy my take on this! As usual positive criticism is always liked! Thanks!**

* * *

"Orlais will not recognize us as an actual power… yet." Thick tones of Antivan honey fell off ruby lips. Such a wonderful voice echoed nicely through the empty room catching the attention of the small group. They now listened to the woman who stood at the corner of the wooden table holding a slab of wood holding quite a bit of papers.

"Our work with the breach has caught the attention of many people but they are waiting to see where we go with all of this new found power."

"And how are we supposed to do that Josephine? There is only so many agents that the Inquisitor can recruit on her own. And even if she gathered agents each day that will not get Orlais to recognize us." Stepping forward a woman with short black hair containing a single braid wrapping around her head now spoke with a more commanding and demanding voice.

"So in otherwise our military is not as daunting to Orlais that they must address a possible war with our forces." The blonde commander draped in maroon colors, feathers, and armor now pitched in from one of the few chairs that were positioned next to the war table. His face was distorted with the deep thoughts of constant worry for the future and their next moves. Turning his head back to Josephine he now addressed her specifically as he shifted the sword attached to his side into a more comfortable position.

"Do we have any sway in the court or with the Empress herself?" The honey skinned woman shifted on her feet now turning her back to him taking up a slow pace to walk around the large table.

"I would like to say we have a foot in the door but I am afraid that it is more like a toe. Minor nobles recognize our power but because that we took in the Mage's people are very doubtful of us being a legit power and instead a small rebellion supporting the mages."

"So we are seen as peasants who are trying to grab for power? Do they not recognize what is going on?" The Lady Seeker now spoke up with a fiery anger pumping into her words as her hands balled into tight fists.

"No. They do not know. Most thought that the breach that the Inquisitor closed was the end of our crusade. Many do not know that Corypheus was the mastermind behind it and that he now seeks to destroy everything…and that is why we have no sway with Orlais. We are seen as obsolete." No one even noticed that the red head spy master had come into the war room catching most by surprise, except the Seeker as she was accustomed to such behavior from the woman.

"It is probably best that most remain ignorant… either no one would believe us or we'd send the masses into panic." Josephine added giving a small dip of her head to her friend and colleague as she now approached the table.

"Exactly. Soon the world will realize the size of the threat and we will not be the cause of the panic that may or may not ensue but instead the savior." Now everyone fell silent as they all let their gazes wander along with their minds. The fate of the world was in their hands and they were not the one making the choices that led to such a decision.

"…you know…" The Seeker spoke up after a few moments of silence. "…when we came to Skyhold I was hesitant to give up power. Not for the sake that I would lose it but that putting it in someone else's hand and not mine was a difficult notion." A chuckle left the lips of the Commander as he now stood letting his arm rest comfortably on the end of his sword he approached the map staring down at the world in front of him.

"Picking someone that would not test our faith in them or make us doubt putting them in charge is something we all definitely feared… but I think we all agree we chose wisely."

"Now that is not true…" That caught the attention of all in attendance just zeroing in on the spy master who was not phased by their questioning gazes. "…we didn't choose her. The people chose her, the Maker chose her… we were slow to see it but eventually we recognized that choice." The once confused gazes flowed into satisfied ones as Josephine nodded her head in agreement.

"Well said…"

"True. I don't envy her though… she holds the soldiers, the people… well the world on her shoulders. She alone can protect us…" A heavy sigh now filled the silence catching the trained eyes of the spymaster as she now looked towards the Commander noticing that worried brow was furrowed even more so then usual and she knew why.

"What is it Cullen? You seem more upset by that fact then you should be." She was teasing him in her own special way for it was no secret that The Inquisitor and Cullen were romantically involved. Lifting his head to only find all three women staring at him with smirks that made his face light up.

"Uh… well… oh stop making a fool of myself." A short and small burst of a laugh left the red head as she now turned her body to indicate that she was taking her leave but looked over her shoulder at the blushing Commander.

"You don't need me to do that." A wider smirk left Cassandra's lips as Josephine now turned shaking her in amusement as she followed Leliana towards the door to leave as well. This left the Commander rubbing the creases in his face in an attempt to hide his embarrassment from their potential gazes. But the Seeker remained as she now addressed the man clearing her throat gently letting out her voice now.

"…you shouldn't be embarrassed. We all have seen how happy you make her… we tease but in reality we could not be happier that you two chose each other." These soft words were rare from a woman so hard and cold. When it came to emotions she really did not express them but kept them hidden from… well everyone. Taken aback by her sudden softness he moved his hand so that he could peek at the Seeker through his gloved fingers.

"She really has so much on her that she deserves someone to be there for her in… that way."

"Wow… well th-" He made to thank the woman for the encouragement but was cut off by her as she now regained her firm posture and commanding voice that echoed through the room.

"That being said… if you hurt her… I will beat the shit out of you. I don't care if you are the Commander or not… consider that a warning from all of us." There was that harsh woman he knew but despite her threats he could hear and sense the care for the Inquisitor. He knew that she spoke for Leliana and Josephine as well and he also knew that they all were very close to the Inquisitor.

_Dangerous friends indeed. _He thought before bowing his head to her remaining true to his words as he matched the intensity of her gaze. They cared for the Inquisitor yes… but not as much as he cared for her.

"I would never, Cassandra." A short battle of staring ensued as she now gazed at him with a dangerous air around her testing his conviction of his words, he must have passed for she turned now making her way to the door.

"Good." With that final word he was left all alone in the room to his thoughts. Uninterested with the thought of staring at the maps anymore he now turned shifting towards the large decorative windows behind him he settled on staring out of the window.

His mind, of course, settled on his lover and her newest exploit out to Crestwood. She had been gone for several days now and in her recent report she was battling dead to protect the village. He did not doubt her abilities for she has countless times proved her ability to protect herself and many others… but he could not help but worry for her.

"Come back soon…"


End file.
